Always There for You
by thegirlofthethousandyearvoice
Summary: England X Reader! You just broke up with your boyfriend and called upon Arthur for help! First Fanfiction!


_**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction so please don't be to hard on me but constructive criticism is excepted! I only write stories by request so if you want to see a reader x character story please PM, Comment, or Email me and I'll see what I can do! IT IS NOT LIMITED ONLY TO HETALIA!**_

_**In case of confusion:**_

_**(Name)= Your name**_

_**(H/L)= Hair length**_

_**(H/C)= Hair color**_

_**(E/C)= Eye color**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, and I certainly don't own you!_**

England X Heartbroken Reader

Always There for You

"(Name)! Are you there, love? It's Arthur," Arthur called from outside the front door. He scratched the back of his head in worry and began to pace. You opened the door and launched yourself into Arthur's chest. Your arms wrapping around his chest, and you began to sob loudly. Arthur wrapped his arms around you and picked you up. He brought you inside the house he knew very well, and set you on the couch but you wouldn't release your grip on him. You lift your face from his chest and asked;

"What did I do, Arthur…. He wouldn't just dump me for no reason?! Did I do something wrong!? Was I not pretty enough? Did he think I was annoying?! Maybe he didn't like that I said I wasn't ready to have sex with him like he wanted! Oh God that must have been it-"You frantically rambled.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Slow down, Love! He asked for what!? That stupid wanker asked you to do something like that?! I thought you had only been dating a month?! Damn that French bastard," Arthur half growled and half yelled. Little did you know, but Arthur was glad that Francis broke up with you. He had made a bet with Arthur saying that if he could date you for a month, and get you to do *cough*indecent*cough* things, then Arthur would have to give up on you. Arthur was ecstatic when you had said no. He could never give up you. Arthur had liked you since middle school, and that little crush from back then had grown. It pained him to see you with other guys, but he didn't know how to tell you without sounding like a jealous little child. He knew fully that Francis was your first boyfriend, and had probably stolen your first kiss that he wanted to claim.

"I've never been broken up with before! I have this crushing feeling in my chest, like my heart is exploding! But for some reason having you here made it stop…," You say, starting to calm down a bit. You brush your (H/L) (H/C) out of your face as your (E/C) eyes started to dry they're tears.

"(Name), I'm going to go make some tea for us ok? It might make you feel better, I know how much you love my tea," Arthur calmly said. He untangled himself from your arms and headed for the kitchen. Having been there many times before, he knew where you kept all of your tea. He pulled a box of your favorite honey lemon tea and began to boil some water. He hunted down two of your (F/C) teacups, and poured you both some tea. He brought them into the living room, and handed you one. The scent hits your nose, calming you down more. 'He always knows how to make me feel better' you thought and sipped your tea. The intoxicating scent and taste calmed the last of your nerves. You relaxed and sunk into your couch.

You finished your tea, and Arthur took the cup from you and walked back to the kitchen to wash them. When he got back, you had drifted off into dream world because you had exhausted yourself from all of your crying and panicking. He smiled to himself, pulling a blanket he found over you. He kissed your forehead lovingly, and grabbed his coat. He neared the door, but looked back at your sleeping form. 'I might not be her boyfriend yet but at least I can be there for her… maybe someday I can be more than her best friend' he thought to himself. He opened the door, making sure to lock it so that when he closed the door it would lock behind him. He walked out and to his car, getting in, and looked at his phone. 'Now where does that damn bastard live… He needs a good punch in the nose' he thought as he looked through his contacts until he found Francis' and his address. He drove away from your house with a ghost of a smirk on his face as he headed to the French man's house. He called his half brother Alfred and said he'd be home late and to watch the house phone in case you called while he was out. Francis needed to be taught a lesson, and Arthur wanted to be the one to do it.


End file.
